Adiós, China
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Rusia/China · Y así Rusia se quedó solo contemplando el paisaje, mientras sujetaba la flor de girasol entre las manos, viendo a lo lejos la figura de China trabajando codo con codo con sus dirigentes y sus ciudadanos.


Pues he aquí un pequeño fic que escribí la anterior semana. Esta vez es un Rusia/China, aunque tiene por ahí alguna alusión Lituania/Rusia.

**Advertencia:** ¿Rusia deprimido? Ò_o pero que achuchable es */////*

**Base Histórica:** La idea del fic surguió pensando en la Ruptura Sino-Soviética, que es la separación que hubo entra la URSS y China a finales de la decada de 1950. No hay demasiadas alusiones al tema, pero es el periódico donde está ambientado el fic. Si queréis más información sobre el tema en la wikipedia o san google hay^^.

Un especial agradecimiento a Mid que me ha ayudado a elegir el titulo~.

Ya saben, si les gusta dejar review es gratis y siempre se agradece saber qué opina la gente del trabajo de uno.

* * *

**Adiós, China**

.**  
**

Se había ido. Se había ido él también.

Rusia contemplaba desde un cerro nevado de su frontera a China, sus ciudades, sus habitantes, el pueblo, que por voluntad propia se iba. El rostro del ruso no revelaba nada, ni siquiera una sonrisa de las suyas mientras contemplaba la casa de su antiguo aliado. Yao había dicho que había partes de él que le gustaban y que conservarían pero que no seguiría a su lado.

«Terminaría igual que tú», había dicho, con esa voz suya tranquila y suave. Y Rusia le había dejado ir.

Toris contempló de reojo el semblante de su… ¿compañero, amigo, jefe? A veces no sabía qué podía considerar a Rusia y Rusia a menudo era demasiado cerrado como para sacarle de sus dudas. Ninguna palabra encajaba bien. No lo comprendía, pero especialmente eran los momentos como aquel en los que no lo entendía y temía preguntar. Iván podía ser impredecible, él lo sabía bien y Yao también. Por eso se había ido. Recordó la mirada que Yao le había dirigido antes de irse, una que casi le hacía imaginarse al chino diciéndole «Algún día tú también tendrás que decidir, aru». Toris podía no hacer caso en un principio a esta idea que esa mirada había reavivado en su mente –porque en absoluto era nueva- pero seguía ahí. Algún día él también tendría que elegir… si quedarse a su lado y asumir las consecuencias de lo que esto supondría, para siempre –si ser uno con él, como solía decir Iván-, o si irse, no querer ser como él y con ello abandonarle, como había hecho Yao.

Siguió la mirada de Rusia. Abajo, entre sus montañas, Yao acompañaba a su pueblo. Les daba la espalda pero sabía que Rusia le miraba, con lo ojos fijos en su nuca. A Toris le sorprendía esa entereza, esa frialdad, esa calma, que era capaz de mostrar Yao.

Se quedaron así en silencio, sobre la nieve, hasta que por fin Lituania se removió en su sitio.

-Rusia –lo llamó.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Iván. Entre las manos sujetaba el grifo, aquel objeto del que no se separaba nunca y que tanto terror podía inspirar, y una flor de girasol, larga, estilizada, con los pétalos dorados abiertos y el centro de color café, la flor que le había dado Yao antes de irse.

No había dicho gran cosa, tan solo le había explicado por qué se iba y había terminado pidiéndole que lo entendiera. Los tres bálticos, temblorosos, habían sido testigos de la escena, ocurrida en casa de Rusia donde China fue a buscarle. Los tres temían que en cualquier momento Rusia perdiera el control y golpeara a China, pero para su sorpresa Iván no dijo nada, solo le vio irse mientras sostenía la flor de girasol. Aún no la había soltado.

Y Toris cada vez estaba más preocupado.

-Iván… -lo llamó de nuevo y, tras un segundo de duda, colocó la mano sobre una de las del otro chico. Éste se volvió para mirarle.

-Se ha ido –musitó en voz baja.

Lituania tragó saliva, sin saber qué responder. No había nada en la voz de Rusia, o quizá había demasiado para que él lo entendiese.

-Se ha ido –repitió de nuevo, volviendo a mirar el paisaje que se extendía a sus pies y que ya no sería suyo, si no de Yao, que había decidido gobernarse a sí mismo-. Todos se irán. Todos me abandonarán. ¿Por qué, Toris? ¿Por qué todos me odian?

El rubio casi dio un respingo de la sorpresa de descubrir que Rusia parecía darse cuenta de que estaba a su lado escuchándole. Daba más la impresión de que hablaba al aire, con tono lastimero, de una forma que nunca había creído que Iván haría. Rusia era capaz de aplacar a los más exaltados rebeldes con mano de hierro, de golpearlos, de hacerlos cambiar de opinión a la fuerza si era necesario, reprimirlos y devolverlos a su casa. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho con China? Era algo que Toris no sabía responder.

-No… no le odian –logró decir por fin.

-Sí lo hacen. Ese estúpido de Alfred los ha convencido a todos… pero él… ¿por qué? –volviendo a hundirse en sus propios pensamientos Rusia dejó que su voz se perdiera sin decir nada más.

Toris aguardó pero solo hubo silencio hasta que comenzó a nevar. Pequeños copos de nieve blanca que pronto llenaron el cielo. No había apenas viento y caían sobre ellos como si alguien agitara en el cielo un enorme saco con copos plateados. Lituania se quedó callado, viendo el espectáculo. Estaba acostumbrado a la nieve y al frío, sobre todo tras pasar tiempo en casa de Rusia, pero tras media hora allí sentados empezó a considerar que debería haberse traído ropa de más abrigo.

-I-iván… -masculló por fin, frotándose las manos y echándose el aliento, que formaba pequeñas nubes de vaho de ese que tanto gustaba a los niños, entre los dedos.

-¿Qué? –tardó, pero le contestó cuando Toris ya creía que no lo haría.

-Deberíamos volver –lo dijo con la mayor suavidad posible. No quería irritar a Rusia. Pero allí no lograrían nada, por muchos años que Iván se quedase sentado a las puertas de la enorme casa de Yao este no volvería y ambos lo sabían. A pesar de ello Iván parecía guardar una especie de secreta esperanza por ello, allí sentado, agarrando el girasol que empezaba a cubrirse de nieve, al igual que su cabello y su ropa donde los copos no resbalaban.

Otra vez tuvo que esperar a que el otro respondiera durante varios minutos en los que se olvidó de frotarse las manos, aunque no lo notó casi.

-Puedes irte si quieres.

-¿Y tú?

Rusia pareció salir de su ensimismamiento ante la pregunta de Lituania y le miró. La nieve resbaló por la nariz del ruso, donde se habían acomodado un par de copos. Entonces, inesperadamente para Toris, Iván sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia y alegre, aunque no llegase a sus ojos. Toris llevaba mucho tiempo a su lado y era capaz de darse cuenta de esto. Eso hizo que doliera aún más.

-Yo me quedaré aún un rato más –contestó con calma Rusia-. Pero tú puedes irte. O caerás enfermo, ¿no querrás eso, verdad? Yo no –afirmó antes de que Lituania pudiera responderle que si era decisión suya quedarse, él también lo haría, sin importar el frío.

Se miraron a los ojos unos minutos, hasta que por fin Toris asintió. Ya sabía que había en los ojos de Rusia. No discutió más.

Y así Iván se quedó solo contemplando el paisaje, mientras sujetaba el girasol, viendo a lo lejos la figura de Yao, trabajando codo con codo con sus dirigentes y sus ciudadanos.


End file.
